Soap, Perfume and Sh
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Hayffie. Haymitchs POV. Haymitch needs something from Effies room and sneaks in. He gets caught. Oops! WARNING: Smut Content.


Got asked by an Anon fan on tumblr to write a Hayffie fic about Haymitch seeing Effie come out of the shower with out her make up, clothes and wig on. Also, with a bit of SMUT for the ending. I thought...Yeah, why the hell not?

Here goes…..

Title:Soap, Perfume and other shit By Effrinae Trinx

Haymitchs POV

I was bored. I'd drank the apartment dry last night and now there was nothing else to do. I didnt like not drinking. Not only was the come down from the fumes sickly but I started to process thoughts. And where theres thoughts theres feelings.

I hadn't gotten laid in a long time. Well not since my last public display of drunken idiocy at the reaping. Heck it wasn't even my fault! damn broken chair! Effie hadn't seen it coming. I'd taken her down with me like a stack of dominoes. She'd hated me for the entire week and apparently so had every other woman in Panem.

Damn I was horny.

See. Feelings.

Being just plain drunk was so much easier.

I know! Gin! Effie liked gin. I'd seen an old bottle of the stuff poking out of one of the drawers in her vanity desk once. The rare occasion when she'd actually let me in her room to fix a light fitting above her bed. Who needs lights in bed?

Hmmm. Bed.

In bed.

With a woman. In bed. right now. That's where i wanted to be.

I wasn't gonna happen. It was gin or nothing!

I made my way to her bedroom silently. She'd be sleeping by now surely. I pushed open the door.

Her room smelt of soap, perfume and other shit. It was nice.

The lights were out, all except one. I could see the door to her ensuite was slightly ajar and brimming with light and steam.

Shower. Good. She was occupied. I made my way to the vanity desk.

First drawer. My hands came upon something delicate. Silk and lace. The feel of it sent pangs of frustrated energy to my groin. I'd found her underwear drawer. Nice. I couldn't see the colour but I could imagine. Red, mahogany red. I found myself lifting out her smalls and admiring the delicate string of…I think it was a thong.

I then pictured her in it and thats when reality hit.

Jesus Haymitch! get a grip! Yuck! Effie Trinket? C'mon. Your desperate but you wouldn't fuck a clown. I thew the garment back into the drawer and tried the second and third. Nothing. Nothing but more frilly stuff.

Annoyed I turned my attention to the light and steam flowing from the bathroom door. Then my mind wandered. I tried to picture her completely bare. wigless, paintless, everything less and the frustrated pangs returned.

Hmm. It had always been a wonder. The door WAS slightly ajar.

I made my way across the room. I smelt the soap, the perfume and I felt disgusted with myself.

This was Effie! My Partner! A respectful member of Snows society and Darling of the capitol. She may be annoying as hell but I had respect for the damn woman and I was no pervert. Drunk or sober. I was about to turn and sneak out but all of a sudden the light in the room brightened, I was engulfed buy a haze of steam and I was floored by a short, wet and naked Effie Trinket.

We went down like the day of the reaping. Dominoes.

'HAAAAYYYYYMITCHHHHHHHH!'

Her wide eyes met mine as she lay there, stunned, dripping and murderous, on top of me.

I couldnt help myself. I'd come in the hope of gin but here she was. I laughed.

'Hey Princess'

[WACK] Right on my jaw. She was tough for a slippery dame. I tried to wriggle free from underneath her but she suddenly clung to me. Oh crap. yes. She was naked.

'Close. Your. Eyes!' she hissed out a warning as the steam began to clear but I couldn't. Suddenly I was captured. Her eyes. Usually hidden beneath flutterings of brightly coloured lashes now shone out at me. Ice blue and beautiful. It made me swallow hard. There was no laughter coming from me now.

'HAYMITCH!'

I snapped back to reality

'What?!'

'CLOSE YOUR EYES!'

'Oh, right, sorry!' I squeezed them shut and brought my hands up for extra coverage. I didn't trust myself not to peak.

I felt her tiny weight lift from me, leaving a warm, sogginess on my shirt. I heard her huffing and puffing, the sound of material brushing over wet skin and then the lights got brighter.

'WHAT THE HELL?'

I stood and opened my eyes, ready to dodge whatever she flung my way. God I hoped it was the gin bottle. She stood buy her vanity desk, arms folded, foot taping, her face red with anger or red with blush.

'This isnt what it looks like…!'

I held my hands up in defense

'Like hell it isnt! Pervert! Get a good look did you!?'

'Ef, I didnt see anything!'

'Oh! So you WERE looking' She grabbed a bottle of perfume and flung it my way, I ducked just in time.

'Ef! I wasn't looking! I didn't come in here to look…to see you! Believe me! Thats the last thing I wanted!'

She simmered slightly. Did she believe me or what that disappointment that just flashed across her eyes? Whatever it was I wasn't in any mood to start dodging more of her possessions. I needed to get out of here.

'Then, what are you doing in here?'

'I…' I had to be honest. Plus she knew my weakness for drink, she might go easier on me. 'I'm outta booze and…well…I knew you once kept a bottle of gin in your vanity desk so i…' Suddenly her eyes flared again. Damn.

'YOU WENT THROUGH MY DRAWERS?!' I saw her hand heading for her desk lamp. yeah, I wasn't dodging that. Before she turned back a wrestled it from her grip

'What are you doing?! GET OFF OF ME!'

'Will you calm down! The lights were out I didn't see anything!'

Both of my hands now clutched at her flailing wrists.

'I'm not letting go until you calm down'

She struggled a little longer, but eventually she grew tired and It gave me change to look at her again. Strands of her wet hair had rested over her eyes and her natural peach white skin still glowed from the heat of the shower.

She looked completely different yet so much the same. It was difficult to comprehend but. This was her. She was a real person. She was actually quite god damned beautiful and she was looking at me like I was nuts…

'Haymitch. Why are you looking at me like that?'

I let go of her wrists and shook the Effie cloud from my head. 'Sorry'

'What?' An uncertainty crossed her eyes 'I know, I'm not the same without my make up and hair on…I understand why you'd be surprised'

I didn't know what to say

'Am I really that ugly?'

'What?! Ugly? No! Ef! Jeeze. Your not ugly! Even with all that Capitol crap on your not ugly…slightly less human looking but not ugly. god no.'

'So…what about without all the 'Capitol crap' on?'

What was happening here. She was smirking at me with those eyes of hers

'Theres a reason that I cant take my eyes of you Ef. You look stunning'

She looked at me then. I mean really looked at me. Her eyes wandering down my body, up and across my chest until finally resting at my lips.

The pangs started to take over again. She slowly raised her gaze to my eyes and I wanted to kiss her.

'Gin'

what? She startled me with her sudden chipper tone. She turned away from me and opened her top drawer. 'Hmmm, messy. Im sure I didnt leave it that way' she flashed a grin and I caught it in the mirror. Turning back she produced the bottle of gin.

'Still thirsty?' She unscrewed the cap and took a sip. A small droplet escaped her lips and trickled down her chin. 'Oops!' But she made no move to wipe it away. 'Haymitch? Still Thirsty?' I swallowed hard.

'Very'

Screw the gin. I wanted the woman in my bed. I knocked the bottle from her hands and caught the drop of gin at her jaw with my lips.

'Manners! Haymitch!'

Manners my ass. Her hands were at me instantly, combing through my hair and pulling my lips onto hers.

Suddenly I realised, Effies mask was off. And when Effies mask was off she was ready to play dirty.

She was feral.

Biting at my lips as I teased hers with my tongue, begging for access.

I got it.

As soon our tongues were dancing together, our kisses grew deeper and wilder with each stroke.

I hooked a hand under one of her knees and bought it up to my waist, my other hand slid to the small of her back and I pushed her up and against the vanity mirror and she released a breathless moan that drove me wild.

'You should be sober more often Haymitch!' She groaned at me between kisses

'I'll happily play sober if you become my night nurse'

'Deal'

I pressed my hand between her thighs and felt her. She was soaked but not from the shower. Her robe had loosened around the front revealing the valley between her pert breasts. I brought my hand from below and slipped it inside the robe.

She squealed in delight at my grip and set to losening my belt buckle. When her hands went inside I almost exploded there and then. Her small cool touch tightening around my manhood. I couldnt wait any longer.

I picked her up once more and turned towards the bed. We fell amongst her silken sheets and her robe opened fully beneath me.

I ran my hands up her middle and over her chest as she arched into me.

Shredding each other of the rest of our clothes I finally entered her and her moan was loud and lengthy. It had been a while for her to.

The sex was wild.

She was rough and I was eager. The suspended frustration in us both spilled out in waves of angry ecstasy until we both came together loudly and slumped, finally, back down onto her bed. Exhausted. Drunk on sweat and high on her it was an amazing feeling. One I hadn't experienced sober in a long time.

As my breath caught up with me I watched the now sleeping beauty in my arms. Her natural blonde waves nearly dry and falling delicately over my chest. Win.

I noticed her outfit for the morrow hung on her closet door. Usually the sight of it would have made my stomach churn but now a sweet sense of new found haven for it fell upon my thoughts. That outfit was her protection from reality like the booze was mine for me. She'd respected mine for years but then again she'd seen me exposed everytime id used it. Drunk, vulnerable and open. Now for the first time I'd seen her. The real her and we were now on the same page.

and it was a good page.

In a very interesting book.

and I was ready to read it cover to cover, over and over til the end of my days.

The End.

Hope you liked. Dont be shy, leave a Review x :)


End file.
